Powerhouse bumpers
During the Powerhouse era, most of Cartoon Network's shows used commercial bumpers, animated by Primal Screen, that depicted typical gags and scenes from the shows, underscored by a remix of the show's theme music set to "Powerhouse". The backgrounds for the bumpers were given color schemes to fit with the time of the day the shows aired: shows that aired on weekday mornings had bumpers with yellow backgrounds, shows that aired on weekday afternoons had green bumpers, shows airing on weekday evenings as well as on weekends had blue bumpers, and shows that aired during the midnight hours had black backgrounds (early on, these bumpers were red, but were changed afterward because older TV sets could not display red backgrounds very well). Action cartoons (outside of Toonami) typically used bumpers with purple backgrounds. After 2001, most of the classical programming (particularly the Hanna-Barbera cartoons) stopped being shown on Cartoon Network and were moved to Boomerang, as Cartoon Network began to shift its focus more and more towards its original programming. By the end of 2002, the Powerhouse bumpers gradually started becoming less frequently used, with certain shows airing in programming blocks that used their own bumpers. The black midnight-hour bumpers, in particular, became discontinued when Adult Swim was expanded from being shown on Sundays and Thursday weeknights to all weeknights (with the exception of Fridays and Saturdays) from Sunday-Thursday (from 11:00pm to 2:00pm) in 2003. Some of the newer shows notably never even had their own Powerhouse-styled bumpers (such as when The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne split in the summer of 2003, some shows premiered in 2003-2004 like Teen Titans, Baby Looney Tunes and Duck Dodgers). Additionally, in 2003 and 2004, for the Powerhouse-styled bumpers that were still being used, the "Powerhouse" remixes were inexplicably dropped, replaced with background music from the shows themselves. Also, prior to 2003, some shows had multiple patterns of bumpers, which were unified into one pattern afterward (details will be described later). In addition, the majority of the bumpers seen from 2003 to 2004 only had the blue and purple backgrounds, as the green, yellow, and dark blue bumpers were long gone by the beginning of 2003 (with the strange exceptions of the "Coming Up Next" bumpers). These bumpers were discarded entirely when the network switched to its "City" branding, immediately after Adult Swim signed out (during the end of Home Movies) at 5:00 AM EST, and reruns of Time Squad and Captain Planet that aired on June 14, 2004. :This list is incomplete. You can help the Cartoon Network Wiki by adding the missing bumpers. Warner Bros. Animation ''Animaniacs'' Powerhouse_bumper-Spinning_wheel.jpg|Dr. Scratchansniff tries to keep Yakko, Wakko and Dot under control by hypnotizing them with a spinning wheel. It seems to work, until the camera zooms in on the wheel and suddenly Scratchansniff is the one who's been hypnotized by it. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners_working_on_puzzle.jpg|Yakko, Wakko, and Dot are working on a jigsaw puzzle. Wakko can't get his pieces to fit together, so he smashes them with his mallet. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners_on_a_bike.jpg|Ralph the Guard chases after the Warners, who are riding a tandem bicycle. The Warners escape into a fake backdrop, which Ralph only crashes against. Powerhouse_bumper-Warners'_cement_handprints.jpg|The Warners are putting their handprints in fresh cement on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, but Wakko gets his hand stuck in his cement block. Powerhouse_bumper-Chalkboard.jpg|The Brain has just written a complex equation on his chalkboard, but Pinky erases it to doodle a self-portrait. Brain angrily tips the chalkboard over and it knocks them both out. Powerhouse_bumper-marquee.jpg|Dot is trying to put up the letters on a theater marquee, but she falls off the stepladder. ''Batman: The Animated Series'' Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_stopping_the_Joker.jpg|The Joker prepares to open a can of his toxin, but Batman swings in and knocks it out of his hand. The can sprays open, but Batman manages to conceal it and capture the Joker. Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_and_Two-Face_fall_for_hours.jpg|Batman and Two-Face fall over the side of a building, but Batman fires his grappling hook to swing them to safety. Powerhouse_bumper-Batman_on_top_of_robbers'_car.jpg|Batman swings on the top of some bank robbers' car, punches a hole in one of the windows, then leaps off the car to strike a pose. Batman.in.night.sky.png|Batman is seen perched over a statue in the night sky. ''Beetlejuice'' e75a9a68cd34b7d98ff16d0f3bf99b69.png|Beetlejuice gets out from Lydia's birthday cake and throws some snakes. When the screen appears, Beetlejuice uses a snake as a noisemaker. 94b508d8af5bfda2b7c94a18e1fd25a3.png|Beetlejuice plays baseball with his head. ''Bugs & Daffy'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the title card music from the short Box Office Bunny. Powerhouse_bumper-Shoot_him!.jpg|Daffy is aimed at by a shotgun (presumably by Elmer Fudd) and puts up a "Shoot him!" sign pointing to Bugs, who simply twists the sign back in Daffy's direction. Daffy, apparently not noticing the switch, blows a raspberry at Bugs right before he gets his feathers blasted off. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Powerhouse_bumper-Gossamer's_haircut.jpg|Bugs, as a barber, gives Gossamer a haircut, reducing the monster to just a pair of sneakers. This bumper's gag is based on one from the short Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century, but placed in the Rabbit of Seville setting. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Powerhouse_bumper-Penelope.jpg|Penelope Pussycat crawls out from under a freshly-painted bench and Pepe Le Pew chases after her, during which she crashes through some cans of paint. Powerhouse_bumper-Sam_shooting.jpg|Yosemite Sam shoots at Bugs, who dodges the bullets by dancing. Some offscreen bystanders throw flowers to Bugs when he finishes, and he takes a bow. Powerhouse_bumper-Tweety's_screwdriver.jpg|Sylvester airlifts himself up to Tweety's cage by attaching a fan to his back. Tweety, however, stops the fan with a screwdriver and sends Sylvester spinning out of control. Powerhouse_bumper-Tweety_decoy.jpg|Tweety leaves out a decoy of himself which explodes right after Sylvester eats it. ''Freakazoid! In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the instrumental version of the show's theme song. Powerhouse_bumper-Freakazoid_transforming.jpg|Dexter's first transformation into Freakazoid, as seen in the intro sequence and the episode "The Chip", is recreated. Powerhouse_bumper-Freakazoid_in_alley.jpg|Freakazoid runs into an alleyway and ends up ramming straight into the camera. ''Road Rovers Powerhouse_bumper-Parvo_distracts_Hunter.jpg|Hunter, Colleen, and Blitz corner General Parvo, but he pulls out a tennis ball and throws it to distract Hunter, who leaps at the camera trying to catch the ball. Powerhouse_bumper-Shag_scratching_himself.jpg|Shag scratches for fleas, much to Blitz's disgust. ''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' These bumpers made for Cartoon Network Latin America. In 2002, they were adapted for use in the USA until the US Powerhouse bumpers changed one year later. Powerhouse_bumper-Granny_caught_Sylvester.jpg|Sylvester attempts to eat Tweety as a sandwich, but he escapes, and before Sylvester can grab him again, Granny appears behind him and whacks him with her umbrella. Shaved.fur.off.satm.powerhouse bumper.png|Sylvester chases Tweety with an electric razor, but as Sylvester trips over, the razor shaves off all of his fur. ''Taz-Mania'' No_Image.png|Taz is fed various foods. ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' Powerhouse_bumper-And_now_you_are_just_damp.jpg|Buster keeps showboating in front of Babs, so she pulls a rope that drenches him with water. This bumper is based on the final scene from the movie Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation. Powerhouse_bumper-Calamity_and_Beeper.jpg|Buster and Babs unzip each other to reveal they're actually Little Beeper and Calamity Coyote, respectively. Calamity attempts to chase Beeper, but he quickly tires out and zips up the screen. Powerhouse_bumper-Paintbrush_duel.jpg|Buster and Plucky duel each other with paintbrushes as their weapons. Powerhouse_bumper-You're_blocking_my_view!.jpg|Babs fantasizes about being a queen, and her fantasy balloon gets in the way of Plucky's view, so he pops it with a pin. Babs gets back at him by popping his own fantasy balloon when he fantasizes about money. This bumper is based on a gag from the episode "Her Wacky Highness". Powerhouse_bumper-TTA_group_photo.jpg|Buster, Babs, Hamton, and Plucky are having a group photo taken, but Plucky takes a cue from Daffy in the intro sequence and places an anvil above Hamton. No_Image.png|Buster tricks Elmyra into grabbing a doll in his likeness, which then explodes in her face. Powerhouse_bumper-Buster's_smoothie.jpg|Buster mixes a carrot smoothie. No_Image.png|Calamity chases Little Beeper near the Cartoon Network logo. Hanna-Barbera ''2 Stupid Dogs'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme song from the show. Screenshot_20180909-111803.jpg|Little Dog runs away from The Cat, who was bouncing. He then hits the screen, and gets knocked out. Screenshot_20180909-112242.jpg|Big Dog and Little Dog digs up things. They then found a can. ''The Addams Family'' Screenshot_20180909-121236.jpg|Thing releases lots of bats. Screenshot_20180909-121532.jpg|Gomez is sword fighting with Thing. ''Captain Planet'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by an unknown piece of music from an unidentified action show. Screenshot_20180909-114726.jpg|Duke Nukem burns the forest, but Captain Planet comes and stop the fire with water. Screenshot_20180909-115448.jpg|Dr. Blight releases smoke, but Captain Planet uses wind to stop it. ''The Flintstones'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme song from the show. Powerhouse_bumper-Dino_pouncing_at_the_camera.jpg|Dino's typical greeting to Fred is shown in first-person perspective. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Powerhouse bumper-Pebbles in the tablecloth.PNG|Wilma serves Fred an egg for breakfast when suddenly Pebbles pulls at the tablecloth, dragging the egg away. Powerhouse_bumper-Mammoth_about_to_sneeze.jpg|Fred is washing his car when suddenly the mammoth whose trunk he's using as a hose sneezes, getting water all over him. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Powerhouse bumper-Bamm-Bamm hammers the ground with his club.PNG|Bamm-Bamm hammers the ground with his club, causing the walls around him to break down. fred.goes.bowling.png|At the bowling alley, Fred tries to throw a bowling ball, but his fingers get stuck in the holes as he knocks right into the screen. A spare pin rolls over, in which the Cartoon Network logo acts as a pinsetter and sweeps it over. ''Fantastic Max'' GW242H183.png|Max tries to control his spaceship. The spaceship knocks into three planets, much like a pinball. When the screen appears we see Max with the wheel in his hand. He throws it. GW246H185.png|Max's mother tries to feed her son with spinach. As he refuses, Max flings the spoon, in which the food lands on the screen in a checkerboarded pattern. When the logo appears, we see Max licking the spinach from his mouth. ''Fantastic Four'' uB_AT6B4KMtJyrY0cZS3qw326072.png|Reed, Johnny, Susan and Ben are destroying an UFO. m1H2S3k4bDi1wPB-hYj-4g366195.png|The Thing is fighting with a villain. ''The Flintstone Kids'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme song from the show. 9p1TUHserq491PcyCLMe4g336123.png|The kids are playing with a disc. Dino tries to catch it but a dog character gets it. Dino angrily barks at it when the screen appears. x9ZrlxuSfU7SCoevG1ahFg306211.png|Freddy and Wilma are watching a film. A monster roars which scares Freddy and causes him to throw the popcorn which blends into a Cartoon Network logo. ''Godzilla'' aff12931594e227c5bc1e05e59bf4e27.png|Godzilla breathes fire on armies of fighter planes. When the screen appears, we see a shadow of Godzilla, as he roars and burns the title screen. We now see a burnt-looking Cartoon Network logo. J-ESjUQjQtX2QsltVwyrtw259347.png|An army of tanks try to stop Godzilla. Godzilla stomps over the screen, revealing the burnt Cartoon Network logo again. ''Hong Kong Phooey'' uGGGGEhYlnHuYkI9mSUJXQ239713.png|Penry gets into the drawer and disguises in Hong Kong Phooey. When the screen appears, he is seen reading his "Hong Kong Book of Kung Fu". KDK09xJFhyWnegG9uEJboQ214036.png|Phooey flies in and chops a cinder block in two. Half of the block lands on his foot. ''Huckleberry Hound'' tzLV9s1izJHI7wb41iLMXg317473.png|Huck works on a sky scrapper. He turns the picamer and eventually falls from the sky scrapper with it. When the screen appears, Huck appears full of soft cement. UvhBm9irMygRGnBVGb2juw152711.png|Huck, dressed as George of the Jungle, swings on a stalk. He knocks into a tree. ''Jabberjaw'' mOcPqcwYZMVA6Fprt3gAKw314439.png|We see shots of The Neptunes singing at their instruments. 8-uv5b9WaYh3tTpekmq9cQ274008.png|Jabberjaw pretends being a fountain. Two thieves find him and tickle him which causes him to split all the water. ''The Jetsons'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme song from the show. The Jetsons Powerhouse 1.png|George drives recklessly though traffic, and runs over a police officer. When the screen appears, George gets a penalty. dancing.in.the.futre.png|Judy dances with her friend, followed by some random shapes from the show's opening credits appears at the end as the Cartoon Network logo transforms. ''Jonny Quest'' GW206H150.png|Jonny and Race are in a boat running from a soldier. The soldier's boat explodes. ''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest'' e63896aa8a994926c09dc665eb2b2bf5.png|Race is driving in a snowboard. 6519b77b26c170896fe0f3df75ebc731.png|Rocks fall on Jonny, Hadji and Jessie. Jonny tries to save Jessie from falling. ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!/''The Scooby-Doo Show In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme music of The Scooby-Doo Show. Powerhouse_bumper-Monster_spooks_gang_in_hallway.jpg|A monster spooks the gang in a hallway and they all run into each of the rooms. The monster comes back out first and then the gang crashes into him, with Shaggy pulling off his mask. Powerhouse_bumper-Johnny_was_the_ghost.jpg|A bedsheet ghost sneaks up behind the gang, but Daphne uses a giant fan to shred the bedsheet, revealing the "ghost" was actually Johnny Bravo. This bumper also have a variant with narration of Shaggy. driving.the.mystery.machine.png|We see a first-person view of Fred driving the Mystery Machine (alongside Scooby and Shaggy at the glass). A fog appears and morphs into the Cartoon Network logo with the van near it. black.ghost.and.fighting.powerhouse.png|We see a window. At the window, we see shadows of the gang walking and then a shadow of the Phantom Shadow is seen which closes the window as we hear the gang fighting the Phantom Shadow. When the screen appears, the Phantom Shadow appears, with the gang fighting with theirselves, and gives the Cartoon Network logo. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. funhouse.mirrors.png|Scooby and Shaggy go into a mirror room. On a mirror, their faces turn creepier and creepier until they turn into the Cartoon Network logo. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. scooby,takes.apart.a.mummy's.bandages.png|We see a mummy. Scooby bites the mummy's bandage and runs with it near the Cartoon Network logo. scooby.refuses.to.find.clues.and.eats.all.the.scooby.snacks.png|Scooby refuses to go for finding clues. When Daphne offers him a Scooby Snack, he throws himself on Daphne and eats all the Scooby Snacks. th.mystery.gang.gets.scared.out.of.haunted.house.by.ghost.png|We see Velma, Shaggy and Scooby running on a hall. A ghost flies over the staircase, stretching out its face into a wide checkerboard, which fades into the title card. Scooby pops up from the bottom-right corner of the screen, darting over his shoulder in search of the ghost, who appears from out of the second "O" in "SCOOBY". As Scooby ducks for cover, the ghost fades into the Cartoon Network logo. Powerhouse bumper-Jinkies it's a zombie!.PNG|We see a zombie coming from a door. Fred begins to shake and the gang runs away. ''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme music of The Scooby-Doo Show. The New Scooby-Doo Movies Powerhouse 1.png|On a movie stage, Scooby and Shaggy are running in a runner machine until they prevent. Velma laughs but Daphne is not amused. The New Scooby-Doo Movies Powerhouse 2.png|In the dressing room, Scooby gets a make-up. ''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme song from the show. Powerhouse bumper-Look out, Scoob!.PNG|The Scooby-Doo Detective Agency are running when a ghost clown comes. Scooby knocks into a clown. When the screen appears, Scooby is dancing. Powerhouse bumper-Monster incoming!.PNG|Shaggy is ready to eat his sandwich when Scooby comes while the monster comes to the house and prevents by Shaggy causing the sandwich to fall. ''The Smurfs'' Powerhouse_bumper-Gargamel_lifting_roof.jpg|Gargamel and Azrael lift up the roof of this unidentified Smurf's house, forcing him to go jump out his window. Powerhouse_bumper-Brainy_landing_in_flowers.jpg|Brainy Smurf lands in a field of black-and-white flowers, obviously having been tossed there by the other Smurfs annoyed with his preaching. ''Snorks'' Screenshot_20180909-114259.jpg|Daffney and Tooter blows bubbles. fish.png|Allstar and Casey are riding sea horses. Just then, an octopus appears and scares the seahorses away. A fish swims behind the logo when it appears. ''Super Friends'' ead8980fe7dcff2020bcf52a03f57f10.png|Aquaman catches Black Manta. When the screen appears, Aquaman is seen riding a sea horse, carrying Black Manta in a sack. Powerhouse bumper-Heroes with their poses.PNG|Wonder Woman catches Captain Cold with her Lasso of Truth. Then we see Superman kicking Black Manta. When the screen appears, we see all the Super Friends in a glorious stand. 51f8ccc2f9f62ca518e953f5df7c5f6c.png|Cheetah is seen with bags of money in her hand. Wonder Woman catches her with the Lasso of Truth. ''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' 7y6FMdu-4_6yJpAzBt7Vog360285.png|Razor gets in the plane for attack. VA4IBpUkcBH4RWKltU3mKw260693.png|Razor and T-Bone are flying in a plane and throw a bomb. ''Tom & Jerry'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the orchestral version of the Tom & Jerry theme music. Powerhouse_bumper-Kitchen_chase.jpg|Tom chases Jerry through a kitchen, knocking over some dishes and pulling off a tablecloth in the process. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Powerhouse_bumper-Tom_golfing.jpg|Tom goes golfing using Jerry as his tee, but when he swings, Jerry is now on the tip of his club and tosses the ball onto his head. This bumper is based on a gag from the short Tee for Two. Powerhouse_bumper-Jerry_on_piano.jpg|Jerry is sneaking away with some cheese on a piano when Tom pounces. Tom misses and instead gets the piano keys in his mouth. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Screenshot 20180813-180300.jpg|Tom tries to catch Jerry, but he escapes into his mouse hole, causing Tom to hit the wall. Screenshot 20180813-180040.jpg|Outside, Tom is chasing Jerry, but splits into many small pieces after running through a fence. Screenshot_20180813-181024.jpg|Tom plays tennis with Butch, but misses and gets stuck in the net. ''Tom & Jerry Kids'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme song from the show. eW9ZsVTcsaun8PSYC6tupA292123.png|Tom places Jerry on a paper plane, which he throws across the living room. As the plane passes through the screen, we now see Tom, feeling accomplished as he rubs his knuckles over his chest. The plane comes from behind and hits Tom from the back of his head. EGt-CLYpOsSFIaApiGxclw259398.png|Jerry rides by on a skateboard, with Tom riding just from behind. Slowpoke peers out from a manhole, in which Tom flies up, across the screen. Sitting near the logo, Tom now appears with an upset look. The skateboard comes out from the air and lands on Tom's head. ''Top Cat'' epcxtmOMY5zfh8JYppM5TQ349238.png|T.C., Benny and Brain throw some dice. When the screen appears, T.C. appears holding a stack of bills. ApOMX_T11IYagE01QbZJng267365.png|T.C. is talking on the police phone. Officer Dibble catches him and T.C. runs away and knocks into a chess table. A chess piece falls near the Cartoon Network logo. ''Yogi Bear'' Powerhouse_bumper-Fishing_for_picnic_baskets.jpg|Yogi and Boo Boo are up in a tree, snatching picnic baskets using a fishing line, when suddenly Ranger Smith forces them down by driving a bulldozer against said tree. Powerhouse_bumper-Yogi_the_fugitive.jpg|Yogi dashes away from some hunters firing at him, seemingly dodging them all, but when he then has a drink of water, it would seem he did take several bullets. Cartoon Cartoons ''Dexter's Laboratory'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the show's title card music. Powerhouse_bumper-Dexter_in_mech.jpg|Dexter, in his battle mech, shoots a fireball to destroy a giant squid that's eating his equipment. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Powerhouse_bumper-Blackboard.jpg|Dexter and Mandark compete at writing mathematical equations on the blackboard. Dexter gets the upper hand by signalling Dee Dee to walk by, distracting Mandark. Screenshot_20180731-185039.jpg|Dodgeballs are being thrown at Dexter. This bumper is based on a gag from the episode "Dexter Dodgeball". Screenshot_20180731-185317.jpg|Dexter has successfully tested the teleportation machine, but suddenly, Dee Dee came and pressed a button, making his glasses and his eyes appears at his back. When the Cartoon Network logo came, all the N's are reversed. GW226H152.png|Dexter makes root beer with a machine. dee.dee.presses.a.button.and.blows.up.lab.png|Dee Dee wants to put a split on Dexter's experiment. Dexter tries to prevent her but she does it and it explodes. When the screen appears, Dexter appears burnt and mad. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. ''Johnny Bravo'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the instrumental version of the show's theme song. Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 1.png|Johnny is repairing a car but his hair gets in the engine. Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 2.png|We see a lady eating broccoli at a restaurant. Johnny comes and tries to impress her. The lady rolls Johnny with the chair which causes him to go dizzy and fall from the chair. Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 3.png|At the beach, a lady gets Johnny, spins him and throws him on the screen. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Johnny Bravo Powerhouse 4.png|Johnny shows himself handsome at a lady. The lady turns a pepper spray titled "Pep-o-Spray" on him. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. ''Cow and Chicken'' Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 1.jpeg|Cow is dancing during a ballet show. She spins herself until she knocks over the stage, causing it to fall down. When the screen appears, Chicken tries to handle the Cartoon Network logo until she can't resist anymore and lets it fall into the screen. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003, and the "Powerhouse" arranged music is replaced by the show's production music from a unknown episode (possibly from "Alive!"). Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 2.jpeg|Chicken, Flem and Earl are walking. Suddenly, Cow falls down and hits Chicken. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003, and the "Powerhouse" arranged music is replaced by an instrumental version of the theme song from the show. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 3.jpeg|Cow appears eating sandwich cookies (also know as Oreo cookies). Then, she uses Chicken as floss, in which globs of the cookies fly across the screen. Cow gives a bright smile, with a dizzy-looking Chicken beside her. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 4.jpeg|Chicken tries to fly but he can't. Cow comes and throws Chicken on the screen. When the letters appear, Chicken appears as an angel smiling that he can fly. Cow&Chicken Powerhouse 5.jpeg|Chicken is taking a bath. As he tries catching the bar of soap, Cow comes and jumps in the bath. Red Guy Powerhouse.png|The Red Guy fires some arrows on a poster of Supercow, but the arrows follow him instead. ''I Am Weasel'' Screenshot_20180801-162953~2.png|Weasel is fishing, and manages to catch tons of fishes. Meanwhile, I.R. fished the Cartoon Network logo. Screenshot_20180801-165304~2.png|Weasel is driving with a girl. Screenshot_20180801-165624.jpg|Weasel is in a parade, surrounded by falling confetti. I.R. sweeps the confetti, and gets frustrated when more confetti falls. Screenshot_20180801-165919.jpg|Pixie Fairies (from the episode "I.R. Pixie Fairie") are seen chasing I.R.. He then opens a can of Pixie Fairy Bomb, and turns him into a Pixie Fairy himself. Powerhouse bumper-I.R. is drowning.PNG|I.R. is drowning in the river, but Weasel takes his fur off and saves him. ''The Powerpuff Girls'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the show's production music from a unknown episode (possibly from "The Mane Event" or "Candy is Dandy"). At one point in and , these bumpers were joined together to form a Coming Up Next bumper. Powerhouse_bumper-Powerpuff_Girls_strike_pose.jpg|Each of the Girls strike poses in mid-flight. Powerhouse_bumper-Powerpuff_Girls_strike_another_pose.jpg|The Girls strike a battle pose before leaping into action. Powerhouse_bumper-Insect_Inside.jpg|The Girls confront Roach Coach (from the episode "Insect Inside"), who sends his roaches on them. However, as soon as the title screen ends, he gets swatted down by the Cartoon Network logo. Powerhouse_bumper-Buttercup_hates_Bubbles'_pyramid.jpg|Bubbles finishes building a block pyramid, but Buttercup apparently doesn't like it and smashes it, making her sister cry. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Powerhouse_bumper-Blossom_fires_her_eye_lasers.jpg|Blossom fires her heat vision lasers from her eyes. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Powerhouse_bumper-The_day_is_saved_thanks_to_Buttercup.jpg|Buttercup flies in front of the ending shot. ''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the show's title card music from the second season. EEnE Powerhouse 8.png|The Eds are riding in their roller coaster scam, the "Vomitor". When the screen appears, the Eds are dizzy but Edd vomits. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. The bumper was done by AKA Cartoon Inc. EEnE Powerhouse 7.png|The Eds are skinny dipping when the Kankers arrive and steal their clothes. When the screen appears, the Eds hide behind a branch naked, with Ed laughing, Edd shaking, and Eddy with an upset look on his face. The Cartoon Network logo acts as a towel and covers the Eds. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. The bumper was done by AKA Cartoon Inc. EEnE Powerhouse 6.png|The Eds are enjoying their jawbreakers. Ed spits his jawbreaker on Double D who also takes out his jawbreaker from his mouth. Eddy tries to get the two jawbreakers in his mouth but Ed gets them and bites Eddy's tongue. When the logo appears, Ed and Double D are seen with jawbreakers in their mouths (Ed has two) but Eddy has none and shows his bandaged mouth. The bumper was done by AKA Cartoon Inc. EEnE 5.png|The Kanker Sisters are putting lipstick on their lips while the Eds are seen bonded with a rope. The Kankers spin their "bottle of luck" which stops to them. The Kankers redirect the bottle to the Eds and then they kiss them. When the screen appears, we see the Kankers running with the bonded Eds. The bumper was done by AKA Cartoon Inc. EEnE Powerhouse 4.png|The Eds get into a pool. The pool deflates and flies with the Eds flying in it. EEnE Powerhouse 3.png|The Eds are riding in a wooden cart. Eddy's tongue grabs hold of a clothesline, in which the clothes fling across the screen. As the Eds pass by the title screen, Eddy is shown with the clothesline and letters of the Cartoon Network logo hanging from his tongue. EEnE Powerhouse 2.png|The Eds bite into a sandwich, causing sauce to splatter on the screen. When the logo appears, the Eds are seen tired. Ed freaks out thinking he lost his hand, in which Edd passes out. Ed's hand pops from his sleeve. EEnE Powerhouse 1.png|Eddy is enjoying his jawbreaker while walking on the sidewalk. He then trips, and the jawbreaker falls from his mouth and rolls along the sidewalk. When the screen appears, Eddy is shown with the jawbreaker in his mouth. He pulls out the Cartoon Network logo from his mouth, which is covered in saliva, and places it on the screen. Lost_EEnE_powerhouse_bumper.png|Eddy is holding an alligator wrench to open a fire hydrant. The other Eds try to stop him, but he eventually opens the fire hydrant and water flows onto the screen. ''Mike, Lu & Og'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme song from the show. Powerhouse bumper-Lu running.PNG|Lu is chasing her turtle, Lancelot, which trips over a rock. After the screen appears, Lu whips the screen with Lancelot's collar and the Cartoon Network logo appears. Powerhouse bumper-Wendell's scarf.PNG|Wendell scares an ostrich and puts it's head on the ground. Wendell takes it's feathers and makes a scarf from them. ''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the show's title card music from the episode "Katz Kandy". Courage Powerhouse 1.jpeg|In the kitchen we see Eustace reading the newspaper, Muriel cooking food and Courage lying on the floor. A gelatine monster (from the episode "Katz Kandy") comes out from the jar. Courage quickly seals the jar back up, while also knocking Eustace over. When the screen appears, Courage is seen shaking with the jar in his hand. The Cartoon Network logo is seen on the jar. The camera zooms in on the logo. Courage Powerhouse 2.jpeg|Courage, Muriel and Eustace are sleeping. A big hand gets out from the bed and tries to get Courage but the hand grabs the blanket instead and pulls it off the bed. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Courage Powerhouse 3.jpeg|Courage and Bigfoot (from the episode "Courage Meets Bigfoot") are doing a food fight. This bumper is based on a scene from the episode "Courage Meets Bigfoot". Courage Powerhouse 4.jpeg|Eustace puts on his fright mask and tries to scare Courage, but Courage screams and jumps away. What's inside the chicken hut.PNG|Courage walks to the chicken hut before a monster enters, but all the chickens were running away to him. Courage Powerhouse 5.jpeg|Eustace is taking a bath. Courage comes screaming and jumps in Eustace's bath. When the screen appears, Eustace walks across the screen, using Courage as a bath towel. A water drop falls and changes into the Cartoon Network logo. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. ''Sheep in the Big City'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the instrumental version of the show's theme song. Screenshot 20180810-154515.jpg|Three people are drinking coffee, but they spit it out, while Sheep is looking at the window. Sheep also tries the coffee, but spits it out too. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. Screenshot 20180810-155015.jpg|General Specific tries to activate a ray, but the Private Public finds out that the ray is unplugged. He plugs it in, but, the ray gun fires at them instead. Screenshot 20180810-155428.jpg|The Angry Scientist is holding a liquid, but General Specific sneezes, causing them to be turned into sheep. Screenshot 20180810-155623.jpg|Sheep is at the other side of the road. General Specific tries to capture him, but a car runs through a puddle and splashes him. GW209H168.png|Sheep is shown standing, while Lady Virginia Richington is walking. General Specific and the Private Public, who were hiding, jumps out to get Sheep, but misses and grabs Lady Richington instead. They are then seen beaten up. Screenshot_20180810-193146.jpg|The Angry Scientist opens a can of liquid nitrogen, freezing the Cartoon Network logo. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003. ''Time Squad'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme song from the show. Powerhouse bumper-Tuddrussel is fighting with the Prime Minister.PNG|Tuddrussel is fighting with Ludwig van Beethoven (from the episode "Ludwig van Bone-Crusher"). Beethoven rips out his blouse and throws a piano on him. When the screen appears, Beethoven throws the Cartoon Network logo on the screen. This bumper is based on a gag from the episode "Ludwig van Bone-Crusher". Powerhouse bumper-CN logo in the medieval letters.PNG|Tuddrussel, Larry and Otto want to teleport but they hit the screen. The Cartoon Network logo is different because it has medieval letters! ''Grim & Evil'' In 2003, the "Powerhouse" arrangement was replaced by the theme song from the show. Powerhouse bumper-Bring Me the Headgear of Hector Con Carne.png|At the lab, Billy takes Boskov's headwear, but suddenly Hector jumps out to the screen. When the letters appears, Billy is chased by Hector. The Cartoon Network logo is seen on the headwear. The camera zooms in on the logo. Powerhouse bumper-Limbo.png|Grim tries to get a limbo to Hector and Boskov. Suddenly, Boskov slaps to Grim's bones before Billy and Mandy comes in for bringing them for him. This bumper is based on a scene from the pilot episode "Meet the Reaper". ''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? Powerhouse bumper-Lunch break.PNG|Robot is put on a plug while Socks is eating, but Lenny and Denny throw mashed potatoes on Robot. Powerhouse bumper-Shannon slaps Robot's face.PNG|Robot falls in love with Shannon but she smacks him so hard he flies onto the screen. ''Codename: Kids Next Door Powerhouse bumper-Numbuh 1 gets out for attack.PNG|We see Numbuh 2 fires the pods. Then the Sector V operatives land in pods which fly out from the C.O.O.L.B.U.S., however, Numbuh 1 gets out for attack. This bumper is based on a scene from the pilot episode "No P in the Ool". Powerhouse bumper-Numbuh 3 is jumping on her bed.PNG|Numbuh 3 is jumping on her bed. This bumper is based on the beginning scene from the pilot episode "No P in the Ool". Other shows ''Pink Panther'' Screenshot_20180909-112703.jpg|Pink Panther plays the saxophone. pink panther inflated fur.jpg|We see a door with a water bucket above it. Pink Panther opens the door, causing the bucket of water to fall on him. Pink Panther dries himself with a hairdryer, which causes his fur to inflate. ''Speed Racer'' Screenshot_20180909-113336.jpg|The Melange tries to hit the Mach 5. Screenshot_20180909-113548.jpg|A view of the race. Two cars hit each other. ''The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show'' Powerhouse_bumper-Watch_me_pull_a_rabbit_out_of_my_hat.jpg|Bullwinkle nervously attempts to pull a rabbit out of his hat while Rocky looks annoyed. He instead ends up pulling out the Cartoon Network logo. Powerhouse_bumper-Bullwinkle_dancing.jpg|Bullwinkle does his dance from The Bullwinkle Show's opening sequence, but he slips and breaks his leg. ''The Tex Avery Show'' Most bumpers only contained the name of the show on a shot, with no characters to be seen. Screenshot_20180731-190255.jpg|A shot at the top of buildings. Screenshot_20180731-190639.jpg|A brief shot of the city during daytime. Screenshot_20180731-190850.jpg|A shot of a wall, with a flashlight pointing at the name of the show. Screenshot_20180731-191030.jpg|A shot of an unknown location (presumbaly Heaven). Screenshot_20180731-191228.jpg|A shot of the city at night. Screenshot_20180731-191328.jpg|A shot of the jungle. Screenshot_20180731-191427.jpg|We see an animated version of Tex Avery doing a "wild-take" as the letters from the show's name knock him over. Used for the intro, outro, and promotional bumpers. ''Underdog'' GW227H166.png|In a sawmill, Polly is bound on a tree which is ready to be sliced in half until Underdog comes and rescues her. GW229H167.png|Underdog is flying until he flies into a checkerboarded flag which throws him back. Bumpers exclusive for outside the US ''The Adventures of Tin-Tin'' Used in Asia, Brazil and Latin America. _pCGwlvc_Zpi9Vb6VQFKZg104151.png|In the depths of the sea, Tin-Tin cuts off wires holding a rectangular-shaped block, which appears to be Cartoon Network logo once it floats across the surface. Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Used in Japan. ''The New Adventures of Zorro'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. DO29ASQ8iqCKT3_8rf8O0g700228.jpg|Zorro is riding a horse. As he comes down, he slices the screen in the shape of a "Z". As the screen appears, Zorro places his sword away, and the screen now cuts in half to reveal the Cartoon Network logo. u03ehcPFPZi5PpUb9IAAAQ194881.png|Zorro is sword fighting with Captain Montecero. ''Men in Black: The Series'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. Men in Black bumper.png|Agents K and J had defeated an alien. ''Pinky and the Brain'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. Powerhouse_bumper-Brain_popped_the_CN_logo.jpg|Brain plants his flag in Cartoon Network's logo, causing it to pop like a balloon and fly about, taking him and Pinky with it. ''The Popeye Show'' Used in Asia and India. Spinach.png|Popeye eats his spinach, causing him to suddenly change into a tuxedo. B0YXyhWQPgwmWTcIsb0c0w227048.png|Olive screams as she is riding a roller coaster with Bluto. ''Garfield and Friends'' Used in Latin America, Brazil and Japan. Powerhouse_bumper-Garfield_orders_Odie_off_the_chair.jpg|Garfield orders Odie to get off the chair so he can watch TV. When Odie doesn't comply, Garfield ties him up using the telephone. Powerhouse_bumper-Garfield_eating_lasagna.jpg|Garfield eats a pan of lasagna. Garfield, Jon and Odie tosses a watermelon to each other.PNG|Jon tosses a watermelon to Odie then tosses the watermelon to Garfield. Garfield dribbles it, he catches it and the screen appears where he eats it spitting out the seeds (this reused animation from the episode "Basket Brawl"). This bumper was only used in Japan. ''Hamtaro'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. However, these bumpers are unused in the USA, because this show was on the network's schedule from June 3, 2002 to October 15, 2004 and used the generic bumpers instead. 7283899e45ce95de3aac683094d81f5a.png|Hamtaro jumps from a sunflower to another and then flies on a leaf. 214745c71d68d6d21f71e223f81b40a4.png|Hamtaro is seen on his cage. He falls from the wheel to the wood chips on the ground. When the logo appears, Hamtaro pops out from the pile of wood chips. ''Extreme Dinosaurs'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. Powerhouse bumper-The dinosaurs are stomping us.PNG|We see T-Bone, Stegz and Spike. T-Bone stomps on the ground with his foot which causes a ground disruption in which Bad Rap falls. When the screen appears, the three dinosaurs look at the viewers and the screen disrupts to the Cartoon Network logo near which Bad Rap is seen in with the leg in gypsum and a crutch. ''¡Oh que vida de perros! Used in Latin America and Brazil. 85bb10f4ba335d2d571051496f61a3ef.png|The two main characters of the show, Jules the First and Jules the Second, are chased by an aspiration machine. When the screen appears, the dogs are seen hidden behind a trash can and they run again from the aspiration machine. b682ad13863ebdbcac5cd4a7501cce03.png|Jules the First and Jules the Second draw the Cartoon Network logo on the window from steam. ''Mr. Magoo Used in Latin America and Brazil. GW204H150.png|Magoo drives his car. Due to his bad view, while he is driving, he gets into a traffic sign and a tent. When the screen appears, a bear is seen on Magoo's car with the Cartoon Network logo after it. GW203H162.jpg|Magoo is playing golf. ''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. GW204H154.png GW201H154.png ''Dragon Flyz'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. GW227H168.png GW220H164.png ''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. GW230H169.png|Felix runs from the Duct Monster. He hides in a painting of a sea and splits on the Duct Monster. When the screen appears, Felix is seen with a checkerboarded scarf which blend into the Cartoon Network logo. ''Franklin'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. Powerhouse bumper-Football with Franklin.PNG|Franklin is playing football with Beaver. Powerhouse bumper-Franklin's kite.PNG|Franklin is running for his kite. ''Ned's Newt'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. ''Dumb and Dumber'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. GW201H148.png|Lloyd and Harry help a woman cross the street. Dumb and Dumber bumper.png|Harry and Lloyd are looking up in the sky and are trying to catch a falling object. The object turns out to be the Cartoon Network logo that crushes them. ''Captain Simian & the Space Monkeys'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. Banana peel.png|Gor is driving a plane. Spydor eats a banana and throws the skin on Gor's eyes which causes him to lose sight of where he's driving. Captain Simian bumper.png|Shao Lin gets annoyed by the hovering ball and ends up kicking the ball into the metallic version of the Cartoon Network logo. ''Godzilla: The Series'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. J2NGZBT5FqmT31FUT9gbfw199198.png|Godzilla crawls on top of a skyscraper and scratches the screen. u7s87XaExBO_Ymx8amjaLw271975.png|Godzilla burns a car. ''Toonsylvania'' Used in Japan. ''Mr. Bean'' Used in Japan. ''Jyankenman'' Used in Japan. ''Sweet Mint'' Used in Japan. Sailor Moon Used in Japan. ''Magical Princess Minky Momo'' Used in Japan. ''Ninku'' Used in Japan. ''Adventures of the Little Koala'' Used in Japan. ''The Triplets'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. ''The Little Lulu Show'' Used in Latin America and Brazil. ''Speed Racer'' (different from the ones in the US) Used in Japan. ''Secret Squirrel'' Used in Japan. 4.jpeg|Secret Squirrel tries to shoot Yellow Pinkie but Pinkie uses a mirror which leads the gun to Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole and shoots them. 5.jpeg|We see a game console with a game beginning. On the game we see two Secret Squirrels, one on a chair and one with the head on his hands, with a hammer replacing his head. The hammer shoots the squirrel from the chair. 1.jpeg|Secret Squirrel flies with his jetpack but the jetpack malfunctions and Secret Squirrel falls. 2.jpeg|Secret Squirrel flies with his jetpack but the jetpack malfunctions and Secret Squirrel falls. 3.jpeg|Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole are with the hands on a chain. Morocco gets downer until a bulldog bites him. ''Megas XLR'' Used in Japan. ''Tokyo Pig'' Used in Japan. Generic bumpers Most of the generic bumpers were used for some Hanna-Barbera cartoons, action cartoons and the acquired series. The Halloween and Christmas-themed bumpers stopped being used in 2000 in the USA, but continued to be used in Japan. Powerhouse Generic 1.jpeg|Above the logo is a fly. A mallet tries to beat the fly but instead it hits the logo. Powerhouse Generic 2.jpeg|Two Cartoon Network logos are chasing. Finally, we see a mouth-biting transition with the logo appearing. The "We'll Be Right Back" disclaimer does not appear at all. Powerhouse Generic 3.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo is seen on the top of a tree. When a hand of a monkey (presumably by I.R. Baboon) saws the tree, then it gets squashed which causes it to fall. The logo remains intact! Powerhouse Generic 4.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo gets fried by a pan and throws by the ceiling. The "Back to the Show" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003 (including Acme Hour, except for action cartoons), and the short "Powerhouse" music is replaced by the production music from Ed, Edd n Eddy. Powerhouse Generic 5.jpeg|A bunch of ants singing the "Powerhouse" music are taking the food from a picnic. The camera zooms in on an ant holding a mustard jar with the Cartoon Network logo on it. Powerhouse Generic 6.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo falls in several clothes until it gets thrown back by a pink robe. The "We'll Be Right Back" bumpers were unified into this bumper in 2003 (including Acme Hour, except for action cartoons), and the "Powerhouse" music is replaced by the production music from Ed, Edd n Eddy. In Asia, "Comedy Shop" by Randy Miller from Megatrax music library was used instead. Powerhouse Generic 7.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo is falling. It stops for letting a yellow bird flying. Then, it continues to fall until it hits by the land. Powerhouse Generic 8.jpeg|The Cartoon Network logo is undressing and is revealed as a lady. Powerhouse Generic 9.png|The Cartoon Network logo is walking on a railway board, but it runs back from a train. Powerhouse Generic 11.png|Parts from the Cartoon Network logo are shaped like a car is being chased by the police car. One of them gets hit by a bridge, then the police car falls to the river. The "Back to the Show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. In 2003, this bumper used the production music of Ed, Edd n Eddy. Powerhouse Generic 10.png|The Cartoon Network logo appears on a banner above a block of flats in the night. After a few seconds when the bullets gets shot by the logo as it turns off, the logo turns into a robot and throws lasers on the screen. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. skeleton dancing.png|A skeleton gets out from the grave and dances until it breaks in bones. The "Back to the Show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for October 1998 and 1999. fruitcake.jpg|We see a present. Someone opens it and appears to be a sponge cake. The man tries to cut it but he can't. Then he tries everything to cut the cake and finally puts a bomb which explodes. The cake didn't got broken! This is used for December 1998 and 1999. man tries to install Christmas tree but ends up cutting off the power to the house.png|A man tries to install the Christmas tree but the power goes out and everything goes black. The Cartoon Network logo appears. The "We'll Be Right Back" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. snowballs at bird.png|We see a bird on a sign that with the Cartoon Network logo on it. Some snowballs are falling but does not shoot the bird. Then, the bird throws some snowballs in the screen. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. up through the chimney with good saint nick.png|We go inside a chimney. When the logo appears, we see a shadow of Santa riding his sledge. The "Back to the Show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. while visions of sugarplums danced in their heads.png|We see a boy sleeping. He is dreaming of toys and sweets. The "Back to the Show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. stuffing the turkey.png|A lady puts so many spices in a turkey until it explodes. The "Back to the Show" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for Thanksgiving 1998 and 1999. turkey or pilgrim season.png|We see a sign saying "TURKEY SEASON". A turkey comes and replaces "TURKEY" with "PILGRIM" and laughs until a bunch of pilgrims come and shoot it. When the Cartoon Network logo appears, he is seen in a pot. The "We'll Be Right Back" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for Thanksgiving 1998 and 1999. Powerhouse bumper-CN logo is melting.PNG|We see the logo frozen. The ice is melting. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. Powerhouse bumper-Spooky doors.PNG|We see white doors opening and then we see white stairs. The "We'll Be Right Back" disclaimer does not appear at all. This is used for October 1998 and 1999. "First-person" bumpers UpBARuttOnLnTpUpov7kSw386294.png|We see a taxi driver riding around causing the dangerous things. Then, the taxi enters the entrance of the truck. geOFZO84lCj31nnicTIVNA219343.png|We see a broking leg on the trolley in the hospital that rides. Gvfqx19Gpzo4NuIGxx0TWA183474.png|We see the same hospital hallway which simply goes to the Cartoon Network logo. CS3l-xVmmCr7Nvyjii-a8Q321758.png|We see a first-person view of the circus. Ow9c5BZxE13PEuxUBymQdw351141.png|We see a first-person view of the factory. Powerhouse bumper-The town.PNG|We see a first-person view of the city. Powerhouse bumper-Living room.PNG|We see a first-person view of the living room, which has a a clockwork mouse on it. "Characters with the CN logo" bumpers Only bumpers featuring Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, The Flintstones, The Jetsons, The Tex Avery Show, Popeye the Sailor and Secret Squirrel are currently confirmed. Also, these bumpers were used in Latin America and Brazil. Powerhouse bumper-Please don't stare me.PNG|We see a close-up of Velma wearing her socks. When visual point close to her skirt, she flush the cheeks and get mad, but she is falling back and her pantie is photographed. Then, the Cartoon Network logo appeared, As soon as she picked up her glasses, suddenly falling the hole. Powerhouse bumper-Watch out for the logo, Shaggy!.PNG|Shaggy is eaten a hamburger, but suddenly the Cartoon Network logo swallowed him. Powerhouse bumper-Conveyor belt goes faster.PNG|Astro is walking on the conveyor belt. Powerhouse bumper-Droopy and the CN logo.PNG|The Cartoon Network logo tries to look at Droopy. Powerhouse bumper-Falling blocks.PNG|Popeye eats his spinach then he throws a can, while the blocks of the Cartoon Network logo drops, along with a can that drops Popeye's head. Powerhouse bumper-Weird logo.PNG|Jane comes in, making the Cartoon Network logo for the futuristic and weird things. Powerhouse bumper-Scooby watches the viewer.PNG|We see Scooby walks by, when he sees the screen. Suddenly, the Cartoon Network logo falls to Scooby, now he tries to get out. Powerhouse bumper-I found my glasses!.PNG|We see Morocco drops by with the Cartoon Network logo as the parachute. He tries to find his glasses, then he makes the logo into a normal size and pops out in the letter "O". Powerhouse bumper-It opens for the checkerboard logo.PNG|We see Secret walks by, which knocks the screen with the hand of his hat. Now, he pops in the hole with his suitcase when he sees secret agent objects on his coat and hat. Secret's suitcase opens with the Cartoon Network logo, then he leaves from the letter "T". Powerhouse bumper-Red Hot Riding Hood.PNG|We see Red doing her lips at the beginning, then she dances with the Cartoon Network logo when it tries to kiss and doing a "wild-take" to Red. Powerhouse bumper-Dino hops back to the logo.PNG|We see Dino is hopping the background, now he sees the screen. Then, he goes to the Cartoon Network logo and falls, which having the dizzy stars. Next menus In Latin America and Brazil, the word "Next" was translated as "En Instantes" in Spanish and "Daqui A Pouco" in Portuguese. Some programming blocks, such as Cartoon Network's Cartoon Theatre, Boomerang, The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5, are which bumper is used are random like normal programs. Powerhouse Next Tombstone.jpeg|Gravestone engraved "Next" stood in the center, gradually scrolls the camera downwards and another gravestone lineup was written, that change to a logo with lightning. This is used for October 1998 and 1999. Powerhouse Next Hamster.jpeg|Although the hamster runs on the roller, it gradually can't keep up with speed, and as a result it is bounced off the roller, the "Next" letters written on the generator changes to a lineup. Powerhouse Next Vault.jpeg|The "Next" letters in vault, that locked and falling down thru the planet until it shrinks. This bumper also used for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays: Big Pick Weekend in 2001. Powerhouse Next Snowman.jpeg|Snowman standing, but destroyed by russel car. When the lineups displayed, only the remnants of hats, mufflers etc. were left. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. Powerhouse Next Ski.jpeg|We see the first-person view of a person who is skiing with the "Next" letters, but suddenly when the letters are splitting up, the tree hits the screen. This is used for December 1998 and 1999. Powerhouse Next Vintage Film.jpeg|In the screen imitating vintage films, the "Next" letters are in a car. This bumper also used for Late Night Black & White until 2003. Powerhouse Next Helicopter.jpeg|A helicopter flights. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. In 2001, a Captain Planet single variant of this bumper debut. Powerhouse Next Robots.jpeg|Four robots are unionized to the "Next" letters, they jumps and displayed lineups. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons, however in 2003, this bumper also used for different cartoons in the lineup (like Codename: Kids Next Door to Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?). Powerhouse Next Turkey.jpeg|A first-person view of a person shows if the "Next" letters was a turkey in an inflatable boat, then the hands are taking a plate, fork and knife with salt and spice to shake about when displayed lineups appears. In late 1998, The Powerpuff Girls replacing Johnny Bravo's timeslot, due to the "emergency call from Townsville" special variant debut (in late part of this bumper, the announcer Frank Welker replaced by Tom Kenny, the narrator from The Powerpuff Girls). It was also used on January 1, 1999 where the show had a marathon which replacing Cartoon Network's "regularly scheduled programming". Powerhouse Next SuperNEXT.jpeg|Shadows on a wall display the "Next" letters entering a telephone booth. The word "Next" exits the telephone booth as a superhero with a cape and flies off the screen, sending papers flying everywhere. In the 2003 era, it often became a single variant (such as Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Grim & Evil, Baby Looney Tunes and Toonami). Also, at the same time "Jungle Swing" by Benjamin Carson from Non-Stop Music library was used as the replacement music. Powerhouse Next Lightning.jpeg|A cloud of lightning strikes the word "Next" and burns it to a crisp in a 60's hippie style setting. Powerhouse Next Seasick.jpeg|The "Next" letters riding yacht, but it get seasick. This bumper also used for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in 1999 to 2000. In 2003, this bumper used the theme music of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest. Powerhouse Next Wrecking Ball.jpeg|A wrecking ball falls on the "Next" letters. In Europe, an animation that used to be fast forward was used. In 2003, this bumper used "Swing Uptown" by Brian Booth from Non-Stop Music library. Powerhouse Next Mirage.jpeg|The word "Next" is relaxing by a waterfall and fantasizes it is floating in the air in the desert. It then falls to the ground and gets engulfed by a huge sandstorm. In 2003, this bumper used "Swing Uptown" by Brian Booth from Non-Stop Music library. Powerhouse Next Laboratory.jpeg|A white liquid boils in a beaker heated by a Bunsen burner. The liquid travels through some tubes and mixes with a black liquid, forming a checkerboard liquid. At the end of the tubes, a small drop of the liquid drips into another liquid, thus mixing together. Once it does that, a chemical reaction occurs and an explosion happens. This bumper also used for Animaniacs when following from The Powerpuff Girls (including that replace Johnny Bravo in mentioned earlier) in late 1998. This bumper also have a single variant featuring Dexter's Laboratory. In 2003, this bumper used "Swing Uptown" by Brian Booth from Non-Stop Music library. Powerhouse Next Superfist.jpeg|A gloved fist punches the screen. This bumper mainly used for action cartoons. In 2003, this bumper used the theme music of The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest. In Latin America and Brazil, the word "En Instantes"/"Daqui A Pouco" is looks like written in screen instead of glove. In Brazil, it has single variant featuring Speed Racer. Powerhouse Next Slingshot.jpeg|The word "Next" gets flung onto the screen by a slingshot. This bumper also used for Summer Fridays in 2003. This bumper also have a single variant (during the midnight hours) featuring, The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, Scooby-Doo, and The Flintstones when the sound of a slingshot was different. Powerhouse Next Saw.jpeg|A saw cuts a circle through the floor which surrounds the word "Next", causing the word to fall through the floor. Powerhouse Next Piano.jpeg|Similar to the "wrecking ball" bumper, but a piano falls on the "Next" letters, when sending it to Heaven. This bumper also used for Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in post-2001 and the Looney Tunes Fairy Tales Special to Toonami: Midnight Run on 2001. This bumper also have a single variant featuring A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and The Powerpuff Girls. Powerhouse Next Muscle Man.jpeg|A muscle man flexes his muscles on both arms. The first arm has the word "Next" tattooed on it, the other has a military ship with guns. When he flexes the other arms, the guns on the ship fire and the ship explodes, leaving a huge explosion mark on his arm. In 2003, a Totally Spies! single variant of this bumper debut. Also, at the same time "Jungle Swing" by Benjamin Carson from Non-Stop Music library was used as the replacement music. This bumper also have a single variant featuring Courage the Cowardly Dog. Powerhouse Next Hypnotist.jpeg|A hypnotist uses a pocket clock for hypnotizing. This bumper also used for Tom and Jerry: Slamfest in 2000 and Cartoon Cartoon Fridays in 2000 to 2001 (later it returned in 2002). In 2003, this bumper used the theme music of The Scooby-Doo Show. Powerhouse Next Elevator.jpeg|The word "Next" is riding in an elevator, which malfunctions. Powerhouse Next Stairs.jpeg|The "Next" letters are sliding down the banister on some stairs, crash into a wall, and leave a huge print. Powerhouse Next Smoke.jpeg|Puffs of smoke arise from a pueblo and form the word "Next". A huge puff of smoke displays the shows that are coming up next. In 2003, this bumper used the drum music from ToonHeads. Powerhouse Next Balloon.jpeg|The word "Next" inflates like a balloon until it's bursts. In 2003, this bumper used "Swing Uptown" by Brian Booth from Non-Stop Music library. Category:Lists Category:Bumpers Category:Articles needing images